Public Figures
by helebette
Summary: A parallel OUaT universe in which the Deckers move in and stir up trouble. Swan Queen first time after a swingers party.


Emma is motoring through a really gross cold cut sub when Regina calls her and tells her to buy something nice for their evening out. Thank god, Emma thinks, that there aren't onions in the damned sub. Then it hits her: going out with Regina, of all people. That very night.

Emma nearly chokes on the carcinogenic meat in her sandwich and sputters into the phone. "Going out? Where? Who is this?"

Regina hangs up and does not answer when Emma tries to call her back.

Gold, still sitting in his prison cell, chuckles while Emma rants. He has been in there long enough to know when it is Regina on the phone.

"No doubt a political move on the Mayor's part, dearie," Gold offers. "Some soiree she needs the Sheriff to attend." He leans over and laces his fingers together. "Perhaps the Dockers-whatever their names are. They do often test our dear Mayor. To see the extent of her reach. It amuses them." It amuses Gold as well but Emma will not understand his truer character for quite sometime. He can be kind of a dick at times, but Gold does like a good bout of irony.

Emma glares at him and retreats with her cell phone. Her Deputy agrees to come in and she tries Regina again.

In truth, Emma agrees to it not because she is ordered, but because she really does feel that it is fitting for her to accompany the Mayor to some kind of political schmooze-fest. In a way, since becoming Sheriff, Emma has begun to feel different from the rest of the townspeople. It is as though she, and Regina for that matter, are the only two people in town who cannot make public fools of themselves in any way shape or form. What this means is that neither can go out and have a simple drink, a conversation in a bar, a wild night on the town. They are public figures. And it sets them apart from everyone else in a really annoying way.

Annoying. Just like Regina.

Emma makes Mary help her with that evening's ensemble. Conservative, black slacks complete the look...

"Totally lesbian cop." Emma nods with approval as Mary shrugs and smoothes down the lapel of the decidedly Regina-esque red shirt. "Now I can keep the peace and get away with one beer."

But when Emma goes outside to meet Regina, she is surprised when the Mayor frowns at her from the car.

"Go back inside," Regina gestures toward Mary's. "Wear what you normally wear. Even the ratty tank top."

Emma fumes and has to be calmed down by Mary once inside.

"She just wants you at your best." Mary decides, her eyes trailing after the destruction left in Emma's wake. "Your own clothes give you a sense of confidence. She wants you confident. So I'll be watching Henry at Regina's actual home. Do you think you'll be late?" She seems uncomfortable, like the whole thing might be a trick. But Emma assures her that they will be early.

"Weird." Emma mutters but she remembers to thank Mary on her way back out the door. There is a flash of something in Regina's eyes when she smirks at Emma. Not for the first time, Emma notes Regina's eyes on her chest-then lower-then up again. "Huh." Emma huffs, settling into the leather seat. "You approve, I take it."

Regina puts the car in gear and zooms away, continuing to smile in an odd sort of way.

They reach their destination in record time, but Regina stops and idles the car far from the house.

"Retro." Emma smiles confusedly and turns to Regina whose eyes are now on her boots. "Why are we here? What is it that you need me to do?"

"The Dockers are a family from Chicago," Regina starts, drumming her fingers on the steering wheel. "Their real names are the Deckers, but they changed it only slightly to make fun of the fact that I would most likely look into them. Since arriving in this town, they have tried to shake things up in the worst imaginable ways."

"You need me to intimidate them?" Emma shrugs and leans in closer. The car smells like leather but Regina's perfume mixes with it in a way that makes her think of sex…like that time she went to Burning Man and…

"Sheriff, focus." Regina struggles with something but in the end just says, "They're into sex tourism, I suppose you might call it." Later, much later, she will explain to Emma the uses of love magic and how the Deckers use love medicine to alter the curse. But for now, Regina focuses on…

"Orgies. Key parties. Wife swapping weekends…" Regina recites the list like they are talking about groceries and Emma is already laughing at the key party thing. "What?" Regina asks. "It disturbs the peacefulness of this town."

"It's legal," Emma chuckles. "Tacky. But legal. Listen, I'll do my best gun-toting cop impression and I'll let them know that they had better keep things legal. And safe. And quiet. Family values and all of that. All right?"

"For now." Regina decides. "I had hoped for more understanding on your part…"

Emma thinks it over and shifts again in her seat. Her head feels suddenly foggy, nearer to the party than before. And when they get out of the car, she has a hard time keeping her eyes off of Regina's pencil-skirt and the way her ass sways beneath the material.

Once inside, Emma has to bite her cheek from laughing out loud. She spots the male half of the Deckers right away. He wears a black suit and white vest ensemble right out of the 70s. His moustache is also straight out of the 70s and he has what can only be described as a nicer-than-most mullet.

"Greetings, Madame Mayor," Regina's hand is kissed and Emma earns a bright smile. She instantly decides that she likes this guy. Anybody who can get away with smooching Regina Mills' hand is all right in her book.

"My wife is in the basement, near the sauna. She prefers the shadows most days now." He gestures toward Emma but seems intent on keeping Regina by his side. When Emma glances back, she sees a bottle of expensive champagne and a couple of glasses in the dude's hands-how fast that happened she isn't sure-and Regina being ushered outside to the backyard pool area.

Once downstairs, Emma sees things she will never, ever, ever speak of.

Archie is there. Half naked with three women all over him. He blanches when he sees Emma but she waves weakly at him. "Think nothing of it." She mutters. "Really. Don't."

Ruby is there as well, with one guy and one girl and a few waiting in line to bump and grind with her.

Otherwise, the people there are unknown to Emma. There are ways, it seems, to visit Storybrooke without staying. Or maybe it has something to do with the fact that the Deckers' home is at the edge of the woods. Emma sees her share of tacky guys in gold chains, and has a moment of wondering why 'swinging' involves so much male-centred pleasure seeking. Is it really freedom?

"You're thinking far too hard." A voice that sounds like Regina's momentarily floats toward Emma from the darkness. She turns her head and there Regina is…

Only it isn't Regina at all. The gold hoop earrings, the feathered hair, the light blue dress with a neckline that would make a sailor blush...

"Trina Decker." The woman says. "And yes, I do see the resemblance. I have a theory that we're the same person in fact. Just in different, altered realities. And yes, we've admitted that we were playing games with the Mayor, so you can now refer to us as the Deckers."

"This is all too weird." Emma walks toward Trina, instantly needing to take her jacket off. They sit on a couch which is far from the orgy and close to the sauna where Emma hears voices.

"I have to keep an eye on things." Trina sighs and rubs her belly. "Some of these silly people think that saunas are a good place for seduction. I try to remind them that they are also a good place for heat stroke. Especially when one takes as long to seduce a woman as the town's mechanic seems to take."

"Him?" Emma growls. "He has two kids…"

"and a babysitter." Trina adds and pats Emma's thigh. "I hear rumors that Regina is honing you in her image, but really, relax. Adults need their fun time. They are no good for their children if they are miserable. I've kept an eye on him. He seems to be a good father."

Emma shifts closer, just because…well because this is the closest to Regina she has ever gotten. And even if this isn't Regina, Trina is a damned good second choice. In fact she seems the nicer version of the two. And like Regina, Trina seems intent on 'keeping an eye' on things.

Which is oddly comforting.

Trina's legs stretch close to Emma and her hands begin to wander. Emma finds herself receiving the best shoulder rub of her life while her head gets even lighter than before.

"Are you all safe?" Emma mutters. "I mean…you know. It isn't the 70s any more."

"We're all much safer now than we were then." Trina pulls away to look at Emma's suddenly serious face. "and we're extremely diligent about rides for those who have had one too many. We no longer allow hard drugs, even prescription…" Her gaze darkens. "It was fun back then, but then the bikers took over the petty drug trade and people who used to dabble in pills started doing much heavier things." She thinks about it. "I could tell you stories, Sheriff. If you want to know more." Trina gestures over to the crowd in the next room. She laughs when Emma's jaw hits the floor. Ruby has some guy bent over and is using an actual strap-on…

"Gender politics have changed my dear." Trina whispers in Emma's ear, kissing it lightly but in a friendly sort of way. "And our toy collection has grown exponentially…"

Emma shrugs and decides that she would like to hear more. Someday. But just to talk. Trina goes back to the shoulder rub and suddenly Emma spots something. Trina has the smallest of baby bumps.

"You're pregnant." Emma gasps. Her second thought is, "I should be giving you a massage."

Trina laughs and leans forward to kiss Emma on the cheek.

"It's strange," Trina's hand strays to her belly again. "I never wanted children, but now suddenly do. My husband and I have been exclusive for…a long time now. Not really sure how long." She glances over at Emma who is studiously avoiding looking at Trina's shoulders and breasts and…wow. "You know," Trina reaches a hand out and touches Emma's forearm lightly. "They say you've jolted people's memories. Moved things along more quickly for this town. I think I've actually been pregnant for far too long and now the baby is finally developing again."

"That doesn't make any sense." Emma can't help it, Regina's-Trina's!-hand on her arm is so kind, so soothing. She leans in and puts her own hand over Trina's stomach-which is not like Emma, at all. Doing that without permission…but Trina seems to give permission somewhere in Emma's mind, somehow.

Trina's arm stretches back around Emma's shoulders and she begins to lace her fingers through Emma's hair. Her nails stretch pleasantly along Emma's scalp. And then she draws Emma's lips in for a long, slow kiss…

"Sheriff Swan!" Regina's voice.

Shit. She sounds pissed.

"Ummmmm, sorry." Emma pulls away in a daze and looks at Regina-who looks as though she's just been making out with somebody furiously which actually pisses Emma off.

"Now now," Trina whispers in Emma's ear. "Jealousy is a sign of a bigger problem. You want her? Go after her. But don't try to own her. She had a bit of fun from the looks of it. Likely my husband-he flips out when he sees our Mayor. Says she looks like me, but in kinky office outfits." Trina chuckles and pats Emma's back. "Go on then. Get your woman."

"I beg your pardon." Regina clicks her heels on the floor and turns toward them. But the water from the pool and the steam from the room next to them make the floor slippery and in her haste, she nearly topples.

A split second into her fall, Regina is caught by Emma.

"I am not your woman." Regina fumes. "And quit staring at that woman's breasts. She looks like me. It is inappropriate, you are my subordinate." All through her lecture, Regina is practically planked on Emma's arm and on the floor where only her heels hold her up.

Emma just nods and hauls Regina to her feet. "Thanks Trina, great party," She grins at the other woman who has begun to yawn and cover herself with a towel. "Get some rest, looks like you need it."

"I'm sending these perverts home, don't you worry Sheriff." Trina grins to herself and waves at Regina. "Have a nice night Madame Mayor. And don't worry. We'll only use our magic for good." There is an emphasis on the word 'our' that does not escape Emma.

And then Regina is furious. She is out the door and back at her car before Emma can even say goodbye to anybody else.

The drive back is angry and silent, but Emma really isn't sure why. She makes Regina stop the car on the side of the road ten minutes into the drive. They are surrounded by woods and Emma isn't sure how much champagne Regina actually had. "Let me drive." Emma begs.

Regina nods and they get out of the car to change seats. But when they do, Emma only starts the car for a bit of warmth. Then she thinks of something and rolls the car further into the woods. "Safety first." Emma quips.

"What's the problem here? The real problem?" Emma practically begs for answers. "You know," She tries to give a bargaining chip in exchange for something from the sullen Mayor who frowns in front of her. "Trina seems done with the whole thing. She has a baby on the way and seems to want a quieter life."

"What were we there for, really? And why this outfit?" Emma continues. "I mean, just fyi, I had the woman all over me as a result of this leather. Don't tell me you didn't notice." She grins, hoping that Regina will note the joking tone.

Regina does not respond but rakes her eyes up and down Emma's torso. If ever the phrase 'she undressed me with her eyes' could apply, Emma figures it could apply right now.

"I noticed." Regina says quietly, dangerously. "She was all over you."

"Ok, so, did you make out with her husband?" Emma asks.

Regina nods and smirks. Still, she stays to her side of the car, and doesn't try to touch Emma until finally Emma has had enough and makes the most ungraceful move in the history of ungraceful come-ons.

As a result of the stick shift between them, Emma can only lunge at Regina and plants a kiss on Regina's cheek rather than lips. And then Regina finds herself unable to tear at the leather jacket-the blue is her favourite right now and Emma coincidently choose it-and can only slide her hands beneath it.

Regina is the first to moan in a long, embarrassing way. Emma is barely touching her and Regina seems to want her to.

"Backseat." Emma mutters against Regina's cheek. She slides back first and pats her thighs for Regina to join her. "Climb on." She instantly feels like a total dork for saying that, but Regina does so anyway.

"Did you like it?" Regina whispers into Emma's ear, earning a pair of wandering hands over her skirt which-to be fair-is too tight to allow her to straddle even narrow hips so she has to hike it a lot which is awesome from Emma's perspective.

"Like what?" Emma brushes her hands on either side of Regina's lips, lifting the skirt more. "I want to see you." She decides. "Like what?" Emma's brain is not working well.

"Kissing somebody who looked so much like me?" Regina pulls back and undoes the zipper at the back of her skirt. Which doesn't work because now it is hiked so high that Emma can see the dark red panties beneath it and…

Emma is the one moaning. It is dark and she can't see much when Regina takes off her panties and dangles them in front of Emma's face. Emma swats them aside and just looks.

"Omigod, omigod, omigod." Emma mutters, pressing her thumbs to narrow hip bones. "show me." Emma moans again, pressing upward. "Touch yourself and show me. I don't even care if that dude was the one who started you off." She is babbling again and Regina interrupts her with a long kiss. It is a better kiss than the one Emma received earlier because this is Regina herself. Regina's lips and tongue and cheeks and hands that tangle in Emma's hair until they are panting and kissing endlessly. Emma almost forgets where they were before, until Regina begins to grind against her jeans. "Omigod." Emma squeaks when Regina pulls away, panting and holding on while Emma's arms wrap around her back and their hips move together in unison.

"More, more." Regina moves aside to undo Emma's jeans which are thrown into the front seat. "Like this…" Regina forces one long leg up and over her shoulder until they their actual pussies touch.

Emma lets herself watch as they both grow wetter and more slippery and press together almost perfectly…

Almost. Emma wants more and flips fully onto her back. Their fingers delve into the other's warmth and then they are fucking in the backseat of a car in the middle of the woods practically, and Emma knows that this will be the best first time she has ever had. With anybody. Ever. They just move together, in tandem, saying very little, enjoying the smells and sounds and feel of one another.

Regina hunches forward and pumps herself on Emma's fingers a few more times before moaning in the sexiest way imaginable. Emma follows her, almost without realizing it at first, and rotates her hips upward so that her clit brushes against Regina's hip and those three fingers inside curl and pull.

Emma tugs on Regina until the woman is laying fully atop her. Regina has one arm at an odd angle between them so they shift and rest again, breathing and trying to figure out what to say.

"More." Regina gasps.

"Ok!" Emma yelps as Regina mouths her way downward. But Regina is gentle on over-sensitized skin and seems to be enjoying having her mouth where it is, so Emma does not protest. Emma just looks down at the top of Regina's head and touches her there, almost reverently.

Regina is still pent up, so Emma returns the favour, making mental notes when Regina is moaning and shouting expletives, her clit in Emma's mouth, begging to be sucked harder…Emma tries to remember everything, and hopes against hope that there will be a next time.

"Wow." is all Emma can say afterward with her face plastered to Regina's belly and her face slick.

"I like to watch." Regina laughs breathlessly. "Those damned parties. I told her to stop having them but she always sets something up for me to see, and then…"

Emma growls and looks up with mock jealousy. "And then what? You attack some innocent person in the back of your car on your way home?"

Regina shakes her head. "No, dear, you'd be the first to achieve this particular feat." She does not say anything else, but they both have a passing thought of Graham and it is enough to cool their ardour for the minutes it takes to get dressed again.

Emma takes the wheel, something that seems to turn Regina on all over again, and she has to concentrate on the rest of the drive with hands all over her and then beneath the hem of her jeans…

By the time they reach Mary's, Regina is ready to climb on top of Emma again. She mouths Emma's neck and Emma squeals when what feels like a mark is left.

Inside, the lights are out and Emma plasters her hand to Regina's mouth while she shoves her atop the kitchen table….

…Which squeaks and groans and convinces them both, even as Emma's fingers are making their way inside of Regina, that they should stop and find a more solid surface.

Emma's bed does the trick and they start subsequent rounds of lovemaking almost entirely in between the sheets. It is sweet, at times, and intimate, even when Emma asks if an entire hand is called for ('maybe another time, dear' is the breathless reply).

Emma wakes up the next morning with half of Regina on top of her. It is the nicest thing imaginable and Emma even lets a snore or two go by before she starts to roll Regina over.

It takes a few minutes of staring before Emma manages to wake Regina up. And of course the first name on her lips is:

"Henry." Regina looks guiltier than Emma has ever seen her.

"Mary is over there." Emma responds sheepishly. "I don't know what came over me…" This earns a scowl. "No, what I mean…" She traps Regina beneath her and starts again. "Is that I should have taken you home instead of mauling you, which, by the way was what I really wanted to do. What happened to us?"

Regina seems to think something over and then cups Emma's face in her hands. "I don't know how to tell you something this…ethereal. But, in a sense, the Deckers practice what one might call 'love medicine'…" Emma snorts but Regina continues. "It only works on those who are attracted to one another in the first place."

They continue to stare at one another before somebody changes the subject with a kiss and then they are at it again, in tangled sheets and rising sunbeams. Emma is suddenly fascinated by Regina's arms which are just gorgeous and she spends long moments reverently kissing her way up each one.

Later, this admission on Regina's part-to knowing something about magic-will plant a seed in Emma's mind. Emma will believe in the curse and they will have hell to pay.

Ironically, in the end, it is another of the Deckers' famous parties that lead Emma and Regina down the path toward forgiveness….

the end of tbc.

lol.


End file.
